Avant le passage du Père Noël
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2019] IronFrost, Stucky. Quatre personnages, deux ships qui mèneront la danse pendant ce mois de décembre, chaque jour, dans cette série de drabbles à thèmes.
1. Introduction

**Hello tout le monde :)**

**Ça y est, c'est enfin le moment de l'année où on peut commencer à publier et/ou à lire des Calendriers de l'Avent, yay ! J'attends ça 11 mois par an xD**

Cette année, pour moi, c'est MCU. Ce Calendrier aurait déjà dû voir le jour il y a deux ans, en parallèle de celui nommé « En hiver » (Star Wars), mais je n'avais alors pas eu le temps de l'écrire, et je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse de vous le livrer l'année dernière déjà T_T

Nous allons donc fonctionner comme ceci, en attendant le Père Noël :

Recueil de textes IronFrost et Stucky. Ce sera un jour sur deux en alternance, et les textes sont écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort (en 2017, car ce sont les mêmes que ceux utilisés pour « En hiver »), au fil de l'alphabet. Ce qui signifie donc que les jours n°23 et n°24 auront chacun DEUX textes, un pour chaque couple (mais dans deux thèmes différents).

**Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, on se retrouve dès demain pour débuter ce marathon de publications, et c'est l'IronFrost qui ouvrira le bal !**


	2. Jour 1 - Amnios (IronFrost)

**C'est parti les ami-es !**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°1 – Dimanche 1er décembre 2019**

**Amnios**

* * *

\- Le liquide amniotique est en quantité suffisante, déclara la gynécologue en guise de conclusion à l'examen échographique. Tout semble normal ! Une petite fille en parfaite santé devrait naître au début de l'hiver !

Tony et Loki (pour quelques mois métamorphosé en Lady Loki) se sentirent immédiatement soulagés par l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle. L'humain d'autant plus, car l'étrangeté de la situation le surprenait encore parfois.

\- Début de l'hiver... Ça ne nous laisse plus autant de temps que ça pour préparer un petit cocon pour notre princesse, commenta-t-il.

\- Je parie que tu n'en dormiras pas pendant plusieurs nuits, pour que tout soit fin prêt, fit Loki avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu me connais trop bien.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 115.

* * *

**C'était un thème bien chelou, je l'ai géré au mieux x')**


	3. Jour 2 - Bourse (Stucky)

**Petite précision supplémentaire sur ce recueil : les textes ne se suivent pas vraiment, mais ils peuvent avoir un certain lien entre eux.**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°2 – Lundi 02 décembre 2019**

**Bourse**

* * *

\- Tiens, commenta distraitement Bucky en lisant son journal (numérique, bien évidemment) du matin. La cotation en bourse de Stark Industries a fortement baissé depuis hier.

\- Je ne suis pas expert en finance, répondit Steve en levant péniblement le nez de son bol de café, mais je dirais qu'il doit y avoir un lien avec l'annonce par Tony de ses fiançailles avec le dieu qui voulait détruire New York en 2012.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont susceptibles et rancuniers, ces actionnaires ! ricana Bucky.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 81.


	4. Jour 3 - Cent (IronFrost)

**Aujourd'hui, introduction de la petite OC créée spécialement pour l'occasion : Lila, la fille de Loki et Tony ;) Attention, fluff domestique en approche :D**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°3 – Mardi 03 décembre 2019**

**Cent**

* * *

\- Dada, fit la petite voix de Lila à côté de lui, Papa il dit que t'es très très vieux !

Loki se tourna vers sa fille de quatre ans avec un sourire.

\- Et tu le crois ?

\- T'as quel âge, Dada ?

\- La vraie question est : toi, tu me donnes quel âge ?

\- Comme Papa il dit que t'es très très vieux... Cent ans ! s'exclama la gamine en levant les bras.

Loki fit la moue.

\- Eh non, chipie, je suis encore plus vieux que ça.

\- Combien ?

\- C'est un nombre _tellement_ grand que tu es trop petite pour déjà le connaître.

Lila le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est ce que Papa me dit toujours pour l'âge des dinosaures. T'es un dinosaure, Dada !?

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 126.

* * *

**Je parie que vous avez déjà adopté cette petite ;) ;)**


	5. Jour 4 - Diamantaire (Stucky)

**Au programme du jour, un Stucky des années... 1930, on va dire :)**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°4 – Mercredi 04 décembre 2019**

**Diamantaire**

* * *

Bucky entra chez un bijoutier, et chercha immédiatement à se faire tout petit. _Quelle idée stupide, mais quelle idée stupide !..._

\- Bonjour monsieur, l'accueillit un homme entre deux âges. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire _jeune homme_. Cherchez-vous quelque chose de spécifique, et puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je cherche... eh bien..., marmonna Bucky. Un bracelet.

\- Pour une jeune demoiselle, ou pour offrir à une dame de votre famille ?

\- Euh... pas du tout... ce serait pour offrir à... à mon frère. Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais je tiens à... Je voudrais quelque chose de très sobre...

Le bijoutier le regardait d'un air interloqué, et Bucky se sentait rougir de plus en plus furieusement.

Il n'osa pas imaginer comment les choses auraient pu tourner s'il aurait plutôt annoncé vouloir "offrir un petit quelque chose à son petit ami Steve".

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 136.


	6. Jour 5 - Exact (IronFrost)

**Tony va annoncer sa relation avec Loki au reste de l'équipe, mais quelles seront les réactions des autres super-héros et super-héroïnes ?**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°5 – Jeudi 05 décembre 2019**

**Exact**

* * *

\- Donc, si je comprends bien le sens de ton discours, fit lentement Rhodey, tu nous annonces que tu es en couple avec le type qui nous a attaqués à New York en 2012, et tu nous demandes de ne pas venir lui trancher la tête. J'ai bon ?

\- C'est tout à fait exact, confirma Tony.

\- Et si on désapprouve ? lança Natasha en croisant les bras.

\- Ce n'est pas une démocratie, lui répondit l'ingénieur.

\- J'ai vraiment pas le droit de lui enfoncer une flèche entre les deux yeux, ou on peut négocier en pizzas et en shawarmas ? s'exclama Clint.

\- Je regrette, mais pas le droit de casser ou de tuer mon petit ami, peu importe le nombre de shawarmas offerts.

Steve et Bruce restèrent silencieux, mais leurs sourcils froncés valaient mille mots.

Thor s'avança vers Tony pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte virile.

\- Il n'existe pas de plus grand honneur que de pouvoir vous considérer comme mon frère, homme de fer !

\- C'est gentil, Thor, répondit Tony d'une petite voix, mais là tu m'étouffes.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 174.


	7. Jour 6 - Fatal (Stucky)

**Déjà presque une semaine... oui j'attends Noël comme une enfant de trois ans le ferait, mais c'est probablement parce que c'est mon âge mental réel xDD**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°6 – Vendredi 06 décembre 2019**

**Fatal**

* * *

Il existait un tue-l'amour absolument fatal pour Steve. Dommage pour les tourtereaux, Bucky avait cette vilaine habitude.

Plus d'une fois depuis son retour à la société, il avait essuyé un regard bleu fort désapprobateur... alors qu'il léchait ce qu'il restait dans son assiette.

Bucky n'était pas mal élevé au point de le faire en public, mais il comprit rapidement qu'il allait devoir cesser de le faire devant Steve également.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 69.

* * *

**Bucky, soit poli, tranche-toi un morceau de pain (de BAGUETTE, évidemment) et sauce ton assiette, vilain petit canard xDD**


	8. Jour 7 - Grec (IronFrost)

**Aujourd'hui, nous retrouvons deux autres protagonistes principaux de ce recueil à quelques heures seulement d'une gueule de bois monumentale...**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°7 – Samedi 07 décembre 2019**

**Grec**

* * *

\- Chuis cuit, marmonna Tony, affalé sur le canapé.

\- Je crois que nous avons vraiment abusé sur l'alcool, ce soir, à la fête, approuva Loki, les yeux clos.

\- Faut qu'on éponge tout ça.

\- Tu as le courage de préparer à manger, toi ?

\- Nope, mais pas la peine, on va descendre chercher un grec au coin de la rue.

\- Un _grec _?!

Loki tourna la tête vers lui, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Aaah, pas dans le sens cannibale du terme, mon vieux, rigola Tony. C'est l'autre nom du kebab. C'est pas grec du tout d'ailleurs, mais faut pas chercher... C'est gras, c'est vite préparé, c'est parfait pour conclure une soirée alcoolisée !

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 112.

* * *

**Loki a encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le monde étrange des humains ;)**


	9. Jour 8 - Hectogramme (Stucky)

**Encore un thème chelou à gérer aujourd'hui...**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°8 – Dimanche 08 décembre 2019**

**Hectogramme**

* * *

\- Comment ça, _5 hectogrammes de farine _? s'exclama Steve.

\- Pardon ?

Bucky et lui avaient décidé de faire des crêpes, en cette froide journée d'hiver. Ils avaient pris la première recette qu'ils avaient trouvée sur Internet... et se retrouvaient désormais avec un problème de conversion, semblerait-il.

\- Qui est l'idiot qui a écrit la recette sans utiliser les unités de mesure que tout le monde connaît ? ronchonna Bucky en dégainant son StarkPhone.

Il trouva rapidement un convertisseur en ligne, et y rentra la donnée problématique.

\- Ça équivaut à _500 grammes de farine_, l'éclaira Bucky.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 94.

* * *

**Et vive les crêpes ! (Surtout celles de ma maman, bien évidemment :p)**


	10. Jour 9 - Instinctif (IronFrost)

**Salut les gens, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? :) Vous avez passé un bon lundi ?**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°9 – Lundi 09 décembre 2019**

**Instinctif**

* * *

Loki était descendu à la salle de sport, au cœur de la Tour, pour détendre un peu ses muscles à travers une séance de maniement du poignard, en solitaire.

Le Dieu du Mensonge était si bien concentré sur ses exercices, qu'il n'avait pas entendu ni vu l'arrivée de Tony. Celui-ci se faisait donc discret, restait en retrait, et profitait du spectacle involontairement offert par l'agile et fluide Asgardien.

Lorsque Loki, dans la continuité de ses mouvements, se retrouva à se tourner en direction de Tony, il fut particulièrement décontenancé.

Instinctivement, il leva le poignard dans sa direction, prêt à frapper. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que Loki n'identifie son petit ami comme n'étant _pas_ une menace.

\- Désolé, fit le dieu d'un air contrit, sous le regard ahuri de Tony. Tu m'as vraiment pris par surprise.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 137.


	11. Jour 10 - Justice (Stucky)

**Un très court Stucky aujourd'hui, le thème n'était pas bien inspirant... :/**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°10 – Mardi 10 décembre 2019**

**Justice**

* * *

Les gouvernements du monde entier avaient envoyé des agents à leurs trousses, et Steve et Bucky se doutaient bien que ce n'était pas dans le but de leur offrir un procès juste et équitable. Les autorités ne seraient que bien trop heureuses de leur faire payer leurs supposés crimes au centuple.

La fuite était la seule option qui leur garantirait la liberté.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 62.


	12. Jour 11 - Kendo (IronFrost)

**Pareil qu'hier, on reste un peu dans le creux de la vague à cause d'un thème pas vraiment facile à exploiter.**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°11 – Mercredi 11 décembre 2019**

**Kendo**

* * *

Tony, toujours soucieux de se perfectionner dans tous les domaines – car il croyait que la survie du monde dépendait de ses capacités –, avait exprimé l'envie de s'entraîner dans les arts martiaux asgardiens.

Loki s'était révélé un maître patient et minutieux, ingénieux également lorsqu'il s'agissait de parer aux problèmes que pouvait rencontrer Tony – un humain – lors de certaines séquences qui nécessitaient forcément la force physique d'un Asgardien.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 70.

* * *

**J'avais pas encore clashé Tony depuis le début de ce recueil, fallait bien que je commence quelque part ;)**


	13. Jour 12 - Lin (Stucky)

**Le Stucky du jour est construit selon un modèle assez particulier : comme le thème ne m'inspirait rien du tout, j'ai décidé... d'articuler le texte autour des lettres composant le mot ;) Et non c'est pas de la triche :p**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°12 – Jeudi 12 décembre 2019**

**Lin**

* * *

**L**a douce chaleur de la douche du matin donnait à Bucky plutôt l'envie d'aller se recoucher dans l'étreinte confortable de ses draps, que de se réveiller entièrement et d'affronter une nouvelle journée dans la campagne wakandienne.

**I**l aidait à toutes les corvées des différents élevages et cultures du village, tuant le temps. **N**e sachant quand Steve reviendrait, ni dans quel état il le retrouverait – ne sachant si Steve continuerait d'éviter la capture, ou la mort.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 76.


	14. Jour 13 - Manège (IronFrost)

**À 11 jours de Noël, partons nous amuser un peu à la fête foraine ;) (En espérant que ce vendredi 13 nous portera chance...)**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°13 – Vendredi 13 décembre 2019**

**Manège**

* * *

Jour de fête pour les Avengers, qui avaient décidé d'aller profiter tous ensemble des attractions à Coney Island.

Alors que Tony offrait une barbe à papa à Peter, Bucky avait obtenu de l'ensemble du groupe une virée sur le Cyclone, pour embêter Steve avec ce deuxième round d'un souvenir de jeunesse.

Loki vint discrètement s'en entretenir avec Tony.

\- Cette attraction ne m'a pas l'air d'être une bonne idée, souffla le dieu à l'oreille de l'humain.

\- Dis que t'as la trouille, ce sera plus simple, ricana Tony à voix basse.

\- Je préfère dire que j'aimerais mieux garder les deux pieds au sol, si cette formulation ne te dérange pas.

\- Pas de problème. Tu tiendras compagnie à Bruce... et tu garderas la barbe à papa de Peter pendant qu'il viendra avec nous.

Loki se retint de justesse de lui asséner un _"est-ce que j'ai une tête à surveiller les joujoux et les friandises de ton gamin ?"_. Pour cela, il dut se mordre la langue. Mais, comme il ne voulait pas gâcher la journée de Tony par un mouvement d'humeur, le jeu en valut la chandelle.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 184.


	15. Jour 14 - Nage (Stucky)

**On retourne à Coney Island, certes... mais au début des années 1940, et les pieds dans l'eau (oui oui je veux vous vendre une journée à la plage alors qu'on est en plein hiver, J'AVAIS PAS D'AUTRE CHOIX OK xD).**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°14 – Samedi 14 décembre 2019**

**Nage**

* * *

Steve sortit la tête de l'eau, et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il cracha l'eau qu'il avait involontairement avalée lorsque Bucky l'avait précipité sous la surface en éclatant de rire.

La famille Barnes avait invité Steve à profiter avec eux d'une belle journée d'été à Coney Island, la plage de Brooklyn. Bucky avait insisté pour qu'il accepte, afin que Steve passe un bon moment, quelques mois seulement après la disparition de sa mère.

Le frêle jeune homme ne savait pas bien nager, alors il était resté à un endroit où il avait encore pied, et jouait avec l'un des petits frères de Bucky, lorsque ce dernier avait eu la brillante idée de tenter de l'engloutir sous les flots.

Plus loin dans l'eau, Rebecca Barnes riait aux éclats, amusée par cette blague. Steve tenta de se pas succomber à son hilarité contagieuse, car il s'essayait à un regard (faussement) meurtrier en direction de Bucky.

Celui-ci fit mine de s'enfuir à la nage, ce qui eut tout de même pour effet de lui éviter les "représailles" car Steve, malgré toute la détermination qu'on lui connaissait, n'osa pas longtemps le poursuivre aussi loin.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 190.

* * *

**(Ok, j'aurais pu prendre une seconde option pour gérer le thème sans vous emmener tous à la plage : Bucky sortant Steve de l'eau dans CATWS, ou Steve sortant Bucky de l'eau dans CACW... mais avouez c'est trop facile xD)**


	16. Jour 15 - Opportuniste (IronFrost)

**Dans dix jours, ouverture des cadeaux ! (À moins que vous ne fassiez partie des chanceux dont la tradition familiale est de les ouvrir le 24 au soir... C'est pas juste tout ça T_T)**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°15 – Dimanche 15 décembre 2019**

**Opportuniste**

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce paquet cadeau ? demanda Tony.

\- Ouvre-le, tu verras bien, lui répondit Loki avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Tony déballa grossièrement la boîte recouverte de papier cadeau, et glapit de surprise.

Là, au milieu d'un emballage soigneusement étudié, se trouvait une délicate figurine géante d'Iron Man. En s'approchant, il put admirer la qualité des nombreux détails.

\- C'est... euh..., bredouilla Tony, étonnamment à court de mots.

\- C'est une édition unique, précisa Loki. L'entreprise s'apprête à lancer une série limitée de figurines Iron Man, pour les collectionneurs les plus passionnés, mais j'ai réussi à avoir la primeur de leur premier modèle abouti... et à leur réclamer quelques petites personnalisations. Telles que la lumière du réacteur ARC qui brille dans l'obscurité, par exemple.

\- Comment... comment as-tu su qu'ils travaillaient sur ce projet ?

\- J'ai des oreilles partout...

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 138.

* * *

**Toute ressemblance avec les magnifiques figurines Gentle Giant est purement... pas fortuite ;)**


	17. Jour 16 - Pour (Stucky)

**Fans du Stucky, vous étiez à ça d'avoir un lemon, mais vraiment à _ça_ quoi... mais l'explicite ne rentre pas dans le descriptif de ce recueil xDD**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°16 – Lundi 16 décembre 2019**

**Pour**

* * *

Bucky entra d'un pas vif dans le salon rempli d'Avengers, vaquant à leurs loisirs en ce tranquille dimanche après-midi.

Son allure empressée n'avait échappé à personne, alors qu'il venait s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil occupé par Steve, pour murmurer à l'oreille de ce dernier :

\- Pour ou contre une sieste crapuleuse, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

Steve n'eut pas besoin de plus de précisions, le léger halètement de Bucky lui mit immédiatement la puce à l'oreille quant à l'état d'excitation dans lequel son petit ami se trouvait déjà.

\- Je te suis, répondit Steve à voix basse, en se levant.

Bucky agrippa son bras musclé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils s'éloignèrent.

Derrière eux, l'équipe était loin d'être dupe – en tout cas, celles et ceux qui n'avaient plus l'innocence des plus jeunes recrues –, et Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Sam et Rhodey échangèrent entre eux des regards entendus, et amusés.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 152.


	18. Jour 17 - Quarante (IronFrost)

**Pepper entre enfin dans l'arène !**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°17 – Mardi 17 décembre 2019**

**Quarante**

* * *

\- Il y a toujours 40 % de l'opinion publique qui désapprouve ton union avec Loki, même après six ans de mariage, pointa Pepper en jetant un coup d'œil aux résultats statistiques indiqués sur l'écran de son StarkPad.

\- Moins de la moitié, dis donc, ça a encore diminué par rapport à la même étude menée l'an dernier, répondit Tony avec désinvolture.

\- Parmi ces 40 %, on trouve 85 % de répondants qui refusent clair et net d'acheter nos produits, continua Pepper. En nombre de répondants, c'est encore plus que l'an dernier.

\- Je suppose que ce sont les actionnaires qui t'ont envoyée me faire la leçon, grogna Tony avec humeur.

\- Je dois faire mon travail, Tony, même les corvées qui me déplaisent et qui vont à l'encontre de mes opinions personnelles. Sinon, on me mettra à la porte, et je pense que le prochain PDG de Stark Industries sera moins clément que moi à ton encontre.

\- Hmm..., fit Tony après un court silence. Tu marques un point.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 165.


	19. Jour 18 - Ruminant (Stucky)

**Nous avons officiellement moins d'une semaine à passer encore ensemble... Pour contrer cette statistique déprimante, je vous offre un Stucky très très grandement inspiré d'un rêve que j'ai fait il y a plusieurs mois (pour celles et ceux à qui j'en ai parlé et qui s'en souviennent encore, c'est celui avec le court-métrage bonus qui n'existait que dans mes rêves T_T).**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°18 – Mercredi 18 décembre 2019**

**Ruminant**

* * *

Le lendemain de la soirée qui avait tourné court à l'Exposition, Steve ruminait dans son lit. Simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt beige trop grand pour lui et d'un caleçon gris, empêtré dans ses draps, il pensait à Bucky, qui avait probablement déjà embarqué pour l'Europe. Peut-être après avoir passé sa dernière nuit américaine en charmante compagnie – que son choix se soit porté sur Connie ou sur Shirley ; de toute façon, Steve n'avait aucune idée du dénouement de ce double rendez-vous tombé à l'eau.

En soupirant, Steve tourna la tête vers le cadre photo éternellement posé sur sa table de chevet. C'était l'un des rares clichés qui figurait les deux meilleurs amis posant côte à côte.

S'il parvenait à saisir sa chance grâce à la tentative que ce docteur du SSR lui offrait, Steve et Bucky seraient probablement de nouveau réunis sur les champs de bataille européens, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Alors qu'il se dépêtrait de ses draps et qu'il sentait la fraîcheur du matin toucher soudain ses maigres jambes nues, Steve espérait qu'ils rentreraient un jour tous les deux, sains et saufs, au bercail, et qu'ils couleraient des jours heureux.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 194.


	20. Jour 19 - Seuil (IronFrost)

**En cette avant-dernier jour de cours de l'année 2019 (sauf si vous avez cours le samedi matin, dans ce cas-là on est désolés pour vous), nous retrouvons Tony et son fameux ego surdimensionné ;) ;)**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°19 – Jeudi 19 décembre 2019**

**Seuil**

* * *

Tony déglutit nerveusement. Il était debout, seul, dans la pénombre, face à un ennemi parfaitement inattendu.

Une porte fermée.

Ou plutôt, la porte fermée derrière laquelle vivait Loki depuis plusieurs jours.

Depuis leur dispute.

Plusieurs jours, c'était le temps qui avait été nécessaire à Tony Stark pour finalement faire taire son ego et accepter d'aller à la rencontre de Loki pour lui présenter ses excuses. C'était un prix très élevé à payer pour quelqu'un d'aussi orgueilleux que cet humain, mais la peur de perdre Loki avait fini par être plus forte que tout.

L'égoïsme l'emportant sur l'ego.

Seulement, Tony n'osait toquer à cette porte qui le séparait de son objectif. La peur, encore une fois. La crainte d'être mal reçu, malgré l'effort colossal que lui demandait sa résolution.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 128.


	21. Jour 20 - Teinturier (Stucky)

**Le texte d'aujourd'hui et celui qui viendra demain, exceptionnellement, se suivent :)**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°20 – Vendredi 20 décembre 2019**

**Teinturier**

* * *

\- J'y crois pas, fit lentement Natasha, interdite.

\- À quoi ? lui demanda Bucky en tournant la tête vers elle.

La jeune femme rousse tenait à bout de bras la veste de costume de Bucky.

\- Le teinturier a abîmé ta veste, et ton mariage c'est demain ! lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents, au bord de l'hystérie.

Ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Natasha. Mais les préparatifs fastidieux du mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient mise à cran depuis des mois.

Bucky, tout aussi tendu qu'elle, grommela un chapelet d'insultes en russe et en allemand, en allant s'emparer du téléphone de la chambre d'hôtel pour incendier le malheureux fautif.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 109.


	22. Jour 21 - Unanime (IronFrost)

**Seconde partie du diptyque "mariage conjugué au Stucky"... mais avec de l'IronFrost ET du Spideypool ! Eh oui, quand c'est Noël (ou presque), c'est Noël ! :D**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°21 – Samedi 21 décembre 2019**

**Unanime**

* * *

Pendant que Bucky faisait face – d'une façon très peu détendue – à ses problèmes d'habillage, Tony et Loki s'étaient joyeusement portés volontaires pour superviser l'aménagement de la salle de réception. _"On a déjà l'expérience d'un mariage"_, fut leur argument.

Les deux complices surveillaient présentement l'installation des cartons matérialisant le plan de table. D'un court échange de regards, ils surent ce qu'ils avaient à faire, comme s'ils étaient télépathiquement reliés.

\- Je me permets une petite remarque, si vous le voulez bien, fit Tony à la jeune femme qui installait les cartons selon son schéma. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux, pour l'ambiance de la soirée, de placer Wanda Maximoff à côté de Peter Parker, au lieu de Wade Wilson. Vous savez, la jeunesse se tiendra compagnie, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Les instructions de Mr Rogers sont très claires, lui répondit-elle. Il a particulièrement insisté pour que Wade Wilson reste à côté de Peter Parker, et il m'a surtout demandé de ne pas tenir compte de votre demande inévitable lorsqu'il a su que vous veniez superviser l'installation de la salle.

Elle s'éloigna, et Tony fit la moue. Loki lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera un moyen d'éloigner Peter de son nouveau petit ami psychopathe.

\- Quoi, comme tenter encore une fois de le raisonner ? On n'obtiendra qu'un énième _"vous ne montrez pas vraiment l'exemple, Mr Stark"_.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 231.


	23. Jour 22 - Virtuosité (Stucky)

**Encore trois publications, seulement... C'est cool parce que ça veut dire qu'on arrive à Noël, mais c'est surtout triste parce que cette aventure va s'arrêter, pour ne reprendre que l'année prochaine (dans le même fandom ou bien dans un autre).**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°22 – Dimanche 22 décembre 2019**

**Virtuosité**

* * *

\- Steve ? appela Bucky en entrant dans l'appartement de son ami.

Pas de réponse. Mais un bruit d'eau qui coulait lui indiqua la localisation de Steve : sous la douche. _Toujours aussi imprudent, à ne pas verrouiller la porte d'entrée..._, soupira Bucky.

Le jeune homme prit naturellement ses aises, il prit place dans le canapé. Il était chez lui lorsqu'il était chez Steve, et inversement.

La table basse était recouverte de croquis, ce qui attira l'attention de Bucky. Il se pencha en avant et les regarda avec intérêt, prenant soin de ne rien toucher ni déplacer : les dessins étalés sous ses yeux étaient bien trop beaux pour qu'il les abîme d'un geste malheureux.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 114.


	24. Jour 23 - Webcam & Xénophobe

**Avant-dernier jour, et comme promis en préambule du recueil, c'est double-service aujourd'hui : pour une case ouverte, deux succulents textes apparaissent, sur les deux couples du recueil ! Une bonne affaire, hein ?**

**Au programme du jour : le retour de Lila, et une baston de cour de collège.**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°23 – Lundi 23 décembre 2019**

* * *

**Webcam (IronFrost)**

Tony Stark était requis pour un voyage d'affaires à l'étranger, et il avait été obligé de suivre les cadres dirigeants de son entreprise jusqu'à Paris... laissant sa petite Lila fêter son anniversaire sans lui.

Heureusement que les webcams existaient.

\- Comment s'est passée ta fête d'anniversaire, ma chérie ?

\- C'était génial ! répondit l'enfant de sept ans. J'ai mangé plein de bonbons, j'ai soufflé toutes mes bougies toute seule comme une grande, le gâteau était trop bon et on a fait une partie de cache-cache géante dans toute la Tour avec mes copines !

\- Elles sont même allées déranger les employés en descendant aux étages administratifs, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Loki à ce résumé de la journée.

À l'écran, Tony éclata de rire. _Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'aider à l'éduquer_, pensa l'Asgardien, alors que Lila partageait l'hilarité de son père.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 143.

* * *

**Xénophobe (Stucky)**

Quelques idiots reprenant les idées nativistes de leurs parents, c'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu à Bucky pour déclencher une bagarre dans la cour du collège. Il n'avait pas supporté toutes les insultes dirigées contre Steve, fils d'immigrés irlandais, malgré le fait que son meilleur ami tentait de ne pas en faire grand cas.

Bucky déclenchant une bagarre, ce n'était pas vraiment la situation normale. Pour couronner cette singularité, c'était Steve qui tentait de le sortir de là.

\- Laisse tomber, Buck, ces crétins n'en valent vraiment pas la peine ! s'exclama-t-il en tentant de tirer le brun en arrière.

\- Crétin toi-même, Rogers ! cria l'un de ceux qui s'acharnaient sur Bucky.

\- Steve, lâche-moi, je vais leur apprendre le respect à ces bouffons !

Trop tard. Le surveillant général venait dans leur direction. Bucky allait passer un sale quart d'heure, et Steve était fâché contre lui car il n'avait pas tenu compte de ses mises en garde sur les sanctions qu'il subirait, même s'il était mû par de bonnes intentions.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 169.


	25. Jour 24 - Yoga & Zone

**Il est temps d'honorer notre dernier rendez-vous quotidien, snif. Profitez bien de ces deux derniers textes, et on se retrouve en bas pour une dernière note.**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°24 – Mardi 24 décembre 2019**

* * *

**Yoga (IronFrost)**

Tony, perpétuellement sur les nerfs, avait décidé d'essayer le yoga. Dans le secret de son atelier, _bien évidemment_.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Loki de le découvrir, un beau jour, dans une position... compromettante.

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais, là, exactement, Tony ? lâcha le dieu éberlué.

Tony, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, sursauta, perdit l'équilibre... et se cassa proprement la tronche.

\- C'est du yoga, grogna-t-il en se redressant et en se massant la nuque. C'est censé détendre. Enfin, quand un dieu ne rentre pas à l'improviste dans ton atelier pour te faire peur.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 94.

* * *

**Zone (Stucky)**

\- Hey Buck, lança Steve en s'approchant de lui pour lui faire la bise.

\- Hey Stevie ! Oh là, non, ne t'approche pas ! s'exclama-t-il en reculant promptement. J'ai la crève, je ne veux _surtout pas_ te contaminer !

\- Alors quoi ? Tu instaures une "zone de protection" tout autour de toi, pendant ce temps-là ? s'amusa Steve. Ne sois pas stupide Buck, je ne pense pas que ce soit une méthode très efficace.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, sourit son ami. Allez Rogers, tu te tiens sagement à un bras de moi toute la journée, d'accord ? termina-t-il en riant.

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

* * *

**Merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui ont suivi ce Calendrier pendant le mois de décembre qui vient de s'écouler :D**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous de passer de très belles fêtes de Noël, de profiter de votre famille si vous en avez la chance, et n'abusez pas du champagne ;)**


	26. Jour 25 - Une journée unique en famille

**Joyeux Noël à toutes et tous ! :D Ce dernier texte du Calendrier n'était absolument pas prévu, et il ne suit pas vraiment le principe du reste du recueil. Cependant, je crevais d'envie d'écrire sur un Noël en commun entre les Rogers et les Barnes dans les années 30, et le thème de ce recueil me semblait correspondre suffisamment pour l'y caser ici.**

**Bref, voici un bonus inattendu spécial Noël, alors bonne lecture ! (Et mollo sur le gras aujourd'hui, sinon gare à la crise de foie !)**

* * *

**« Avant le passage du Père Noël... »**

**Jour n°25 – Mercredi 25 décembre 2019**

**Une journée unique en famille**

* * *

\- La dinde arrive à table, mesdames et messieurs, annonça gaiement Mrs Barnes.

Elle déposa le lourd et chaud plat au milieu des convives. L'odeur était terriblement alléchante. Rebecca suivait sa mère de près, un autre plat dans les mains : celui de l'accompagnement, une toute aussi délicieuse poêlée de pommes de terres, de champignons et de légumes de saison.

\- Tu t'es encore donnée bien de la peine, commenta Sarah Rogers. Et comme d'habitude, tu n'as pas voulu que je t'aide à tout préparer.

\- Tu es notre invitée, alors tu te contentes de mettre les pieds sous la table sans discuter les ordres de la maîtresse de maison, la gronda gentiment la cuisinière. Et puis, mes filles sont là pour m'aider à m'assurer que tout le monde est nourri correctement.

\- Et le chef de famille a la lourde tâche de découper cette magnifique dinde qui donne faim, mais qui ne donne pas envie d'être misérablement réduite en morceaux, fit Mr Barnes en se levant de son bout de table.

\- Une organisation et une répartition des tâches très précise, comme tu peux le constater, chuchota Bucky à Steve.

Les deux meilleurs amis rirent silencieusement, assis côte à côte, entre Sarah et Rebecca. L'autre sœur et les deux frères de Bucky se trouvaient face à eux. Ils étaient les plus jeunes de la fratrie, et ils attendaient sagement que le repas soit servi.

Les Barnes et les Rogers avaient depuis trois ans pris l'habitude de passer Noël ensemble, mais la mère de Bucky insistait toujours pour être celle qui invitait pour le copieux repas du midi. Elle se doutait que Sarah et Steve n'auraient pu que difficilement se permettre d'inviter les sept Barnes, alors elle cherchait à mettre tout le monde à l'aise. Les Rogers les remerciaient à leur manière pudique, avec des cadeaux et en amenant le vin pour accompagner la traditionnelle dinde.

Avant cela, Sarah avait poliment décliné plusieurs les invitations des parents de Bucky, mais elle avait finalement cédé. Elle savait qu'ils faisaient cela surtout pour ne pas les laisser passer Noël à deux dans leur sombre petit appartement, mais plutôt bien entourés par des convives enthousiastes. Et puis, le visage de Steve s'illuminait toujours lorsque Bucky était dans les parages... Sa mère ne voulait pas le priver de passer Noël avec son meilleur ami, car même si Steve aimait naturellement Sarah plus que tout au monde, elle savait aussi qu'il passait des fêtes plus intéressantes ici.

\- Alors, qui veut manger quoi ? demanda Mr Barnes d'une voix forte.

Les réponses empressées des plus jeunes fusèrent en premier, tellement bruyantes que leurs voix se couvrirent les unes les autres, au point que Mrs Barnes dut intervenir pour ramener le calme parmi ses cadets.

La suite de ce repas de Noël entre les deux familles se passa agréablement bien, et tous y trouvèrent leur compte, aussi bien en nourriture qu'en conversation. Une bûche au chocolat vint clôturer cette journée particulière, mais pour Sarah, le plus important, c'était que Steve rayonnait de bonheur d'avoir passé une si belle journée au milieu de cette famille qui les avaient depuis longtemps acceptés tous deux comme des membres à part entière.


End file.
